This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This core is dedicated to establishing cell and tissue preparation methods applicable to soft x-ray imaging, technology to streamline specimen handling and throughput on the x-ray microscope, and creating an enhanced user centric computational environment for the efficient processing and analysis of tomographic data. The major experimental component of this core is developing methods to classify the identities of sub-cellular components based on morphology and soft x-ray linear absorption profiles obtained from 3-D tomographic reconstructions of whole cells.